undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 11
|prev = Chapter 10 |next = Chapter 12 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-11-778015493 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181372879867/underearth-book-1-chapter-11}} As Frisk walked down the path, he saw a large piece of cloth hooked onto two thick wooden poles. Beyond it there were many wooden buildings on either side of the path surrounded by trees. The sign read 'Welcome to Snowdin Town'. Frisk continued into the town. The first building he came to had the word 'SHOP' written above the left door, and 'INN' written above the right door. In between the two doors was a box exactly like the one he found at the beginning of the woods. He eventually decided to enter the shop. Within moments of entering, he was greeted by the shopkeeper, a female rabbit Monster. "Hello traveler, how can I help you?" "Well, I was wondering what you could tell me about those boxes." Frisk answered pointing to the arcane box outside. "Oh, those? Some sort of old technology brewed up by those weird scientists in New Home. I believe they called it the dimensional box. Supposed to be some private storage system that goes off your SOUL WAVELENGTH or something like that." "What's a SOUL WAVELENGTH?" "From what I remember, it's the frequency of your SOUL. It's supposed to be absurdly high. Apparently, the dimensional boxes can read the WAVELENGTH of your SOUL down to the fifth decimal, whatever that means. All I care about is that it's a handy way to store the stuff you don't want stolen." "Well what if two people have the same SOUL WAVELENGTH?" Frisk asked. "Umm, I don't think that has ever happened, but I guess that would mean that they share a dimensional box." "I see, well thanks for the information." "Bye now! Come again sometime!" Frisk then left the store. He kind of felt bad he couldn't compensate her for answering his questions. Not like he could help it. The next door over was an inn. He decided to go there next, but before he went in, he decided to open the box. Inside the box was a pair of worn leather gauntlets. He reached in and grabbed them. The gauntlets appeared to be very worn, but seemingly new and old at the same time. Perhaps being within the box preserved it. There's no telling how long it'd been in there. He decided to just put on the gauntlets and head over to the inn. When Frisk entered the establishment, he spotted a slender rabbit Monster behind the counter. "Welcome to the Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! One night is 80G." "I'm... sorry, I don't have any money." "You don't even have 80G? Oh! You poor thing. I can only imagine what you've been through. One of the rooms upstairs is empty. You can sleep there for free, okay?" "Um, are you sure it's okay?" Frisk had never really received anything for free before, at least not recently. "I'm absolutely sure. Please, I insist." "Well, okay." Frisk took the room key offered to him and went upstairs to the room given to him. Room 201. The inside of the room featured a desk on the right-hand side, a bed on the left-hand side, and a nightstand dividing the two. Frisk took off his ragged boots and laid down on the bed. It was kind for the rabbit lady to give him this room for free. Besides the time in Toriel's home, Frisk hadn't laid upon any sort of clean, soft, and comfortable bed in years. Not ever since he was orphaned, which was so many years ago, longer still due to the anomaly. A deep hatred began becoming apparent in Frisk again as his thoughts turn to him. The one responsible for all this. He felt a burning sensation in his SOUL as his thoughts dwelt on him, enough for Frisk's fatigue to fade away into nothingness. It was useless for him to stay in the room any longer, as his reason for entering had expired. He put his ragged boots back on and exited the room. From there, he went downstairs back to the front counter. "Hiya! You look like you had a great sleep. Which is incredible, because you were only up there for a few minutes. Feel free to come back if you get tired." "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." With that, Frisk exited the inn and took a look around. Across from the inn were a bunch of houses all lined up stretching down to Frisk's left. On the side Frisk was on, there were a few more buildings. A few houses, one of which barely standing on the precipice of the plateau. Right in the middle of the town stood a tall decorated tree. Looks like a Christmas tree, but that's a few months from now. Frisk thought as he walked towards it. A little bit further was a warm red-orange building with big orange letters on top. Grillby's. There was a large orange-paned window taking up the left two thirds of the front of the building. Inside Frisk could see several Monsters including a fire-Monster in a 3-piece suit behind the counter. Just past the building was a clearing of trees. He decided to explore down this path. Down the path, Frisk found another number of houses tightly packed together. Across from the houses was a small fenced-off building with a conveyer belt coming from a large opening. On top of the conveyer belt were large blocks of ice. A large wolf Monster standing at the end of the conveyer picked up one of the ice blocks and threw it off the cliff behind him into a river. Frisk continued forward until he came to a riverbank. Can't go forward anymore from here. As Frisk began to turn around, the phone he had had begun to ring. After a few seconds, Frisk decided to answer it. "Hello! Can I speak with G..." The voice stopped abruptly. After a few seconds of silence, it began speaking again. "Wait a second. Is this the wrong number?" "Y-yeah." When Frisk said that, music began pouring from the receiver. "Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!" The phone then hung up. Frisk pulled it away from his ear and gave it the strangest look before storing back in his pocket and continuing back to the main path of Snowdin Town. When Frisk made it back to the main path, a small lizard Monster with no arms came running by before tripping flat on his face. "Whoa, you ok?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, I'm good." The Monster said as he got up. The strange Monster looked over at Frisk. "Yo! You're a kid too, right? I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt." Frisk looked down at his blue shirt. It had two pink stripes running horizontal around the shirt. I guess it's part of their culture that children wear striped shirts. "Um, yeah, I'm a kid too." he finally said. "Well, nice to meet'cha." the Monster said before running off. That was odd. Frisk continued down the main path, coming upon a building that had the word Librarby written across the top. Deciding to ignore it, Frisk continued. After a little bit, he came upon an extremely decorated house, the last one before the end of town. Frisk admired the decorations as he walked past the structure. After a little bit of walking, fog began to set in. Within moments, the fog had become thick enough that Frisk couldn't even see his nose or messy bangs. he heard through the fog. Frisk looked around for the source of the voice. After a minute, he managed to make out the dull silhouette of Papyrus. Not really. Frisk thought. He stopped talking for a second, as if in deep thought. }} Category:Underearth